Editor-in-Chief (NPC Liberl News)
]] The editor-in-chief is an inhabitant of the town of Grancel. He's the man in charge of the Liberl News and Nial's and Dorothy's superior. When Estelle and Joshua first arrive in the royal city, the editor-in-chief already recognizes them as contacts of Nial, having heard of their accomplishments from the ace reporter, though he informs them that Nial's not present at the moment. The week of the martial arts competition is a very busy time for the company as he's planning to publish a tournament special edition of the paper and everyone's been busy taking pictures of the matches and seeking out the competing fighters for interviews. However, with the Intelligence Division tightening its grip on the government, it's also a tense time for the paper as the army representatives start monitoring his activities and get pushier and pushier by the day, eventually starting to pressure him to censor all political news from the paper. While the editor-in-chief states that Liberl has free speech and there's no legal way for the army to censor him, he does end up caving eventually and the political unrest in the royal capital stays out of the newspaper, much to his annoyance. To top that off, Nial, his best reporter, disappears shortly before the end of the tournament and isn't heard of in the days that follow. While it's not uncommon for Nial to vanish and reappear later after finishing research on a story, the editor-in-chief is nevertheless worried and checks with the airport's flight records only to learn that Nial hasn't left town recently. While he's discussing the situation with Dorothy, Estelle, Joshua and Zin walk in on him and ask about Nial as well. When the bracers bring up the possibility of Nial having gone to looking into the arranged marriage for the princess and Dorothy mentions that Nial's friends with someone in the royal villa, the editor-in-chief theorizes that Nial probably tried to sneak in there and got caught and arrested. Sensing that the bracers know more than they're letting on, the editor-in-chief asks them for details, but isn't given any. When Estelle, Joshua and Zin leave, he tells them he'll leave Nial in their hands. Much to his surprise, Nial comes walking in the office the next day, having been rescued from imprisonment by the bracers. While the editor-in-chief asks him what on earth is going on, Nial merely says he has a big story and then rushes out again, taking Dorothy along with him. After the coup is thwarted, the Liberl News publishes a special coup edition with Nial's article detailing what went on with the Intelligence Division. The special edition is a massive success, easily outselling the martial arts edition and the edition that featured the interview with Colonel Richard and the editor-in-chief has been receiving tons of reactions ever since. The editor-in-chief acknowledges that his crew is rather quirky, the unkept Nial and airheaded Dorothy among them, but he's more than willing to overlook their peculiarities due to the passion and talent his staff possesses. Relations The editor-in-chief is the employer of Sariah, Faults, Noticia, Nial and Dorothy Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Grancel NPCs